The present invention relates to an improved latch assembly, and more particularly to a gate latch assembly which is intended for use with gates or doors for confining animals, such as horses.
By way of background, horses have been observed to be extremely capable of unlatching gates and Dutch doors of stalls. Because of this, prior constructions utilized complicated latching arrangements to prevent unlatching.